Story of Lloyd
by TheKingOfClutz
Summary: Could Buzz Buzz really have been Lloyd?


In Twinkle Elementary School, Lloyd walked through the halls with his books and was tripped by other kids and called, "Bug!" and "Bug eyes!" Lloyd then ran, in tears, to the roof of the school where his rockets were. Lloyd specialized in inventing and creating rockets. He was also very bright and experimented with insects, which is why he was called one so much. One day, a boy named Ninten asked him to come save the world and brought him a real rocket from an abandoned factory. Him, Ninten, and a girl named Ana formed together to defeat a powerful alien force and saved the world.

While on their quest, they came across a psychic baby like the three. The baby taught Ninten how to teleport and Lloyd was very fond of the baby and asked the family to keep in touch with him. Eventually, after his quest to stop the alien force, the family stopped writing. It turns out the family moved to another country, but Lloyd knew the baby's location because they shared the same powers.

Years later, Lloyd moved to the same country, not knowing the baby was really a boy he knew named Ness. You see, he could lose some of his psychic abilities over the years and gave up looking for the family again. Strangely enough, they lived in the same town but never really knew each other. Lloyd took up smoking and was convicted of breaking and entering town hall and trying to steal the Mayor's belongings.

About three years later, Lloyd was released from the town jail and Lloyd moved to a large city in the country of Eagleland. He spent the rest of his days using his interest in insects, science, and rocketry. By now, he mostly all of his psychic powers and focused mainly on science. A few blocks down from his apartment was the Monotoli Building where Ness, the baby, was working, and lived an unhappy life. Kids in his town such as the chubby Pokey Minch also teased Ness as a child. But one day, when Lloyd woke up and looked out his window, the sky was blood red and the sun was black. He felt strange and remembered it was the same feeling he felt when he faced the alien force with Ninten and Ana. The alien known as Giygas had returned to Earth for revenge. Lloyd his in one of his inventions known as the RocketMann.

The RocketMann was able to not only travel into space, but travel back in time, but only up to fifteen years and on that day only. Lloyd had not perfected it, because it could only go to the past so it was a one-time-ride. Unfortunately, Lloyd spilled some chemicals from his lab onto him. They were the chemicals from a bumblebee that he was studying. The chemicals were highly toxic and they transformed Lloyd into a bumblebee.

When Lloyd awoke, he saw outside of the RocketMann that all was devastated and it was a barren wasteland. Lloyd, now a bee, had no choice but to warn people in the past of this catastrophe. But who would he warn? He lost track of his friends, family, all who was left was the psychic baby. He used all his psychic powers he had left in him to find where his location was back ten years and it was behind the town of Onett, where he had once lived before his life went down the drain. Lloyd turned on his RocketMann, and blasted off. He forgot that he was going to be propelled into space, because he accidently smacked right into a meteor, and that, too was brought back ten years.

That night, Pokey Minch, Picky Minch, and Ness crowded around the meteor on a mountainside. Lloyd, whose RocketMann was shining too brightly as he emerged from the meteor, warned Ness of Giygas's return. He told him that three other children most likely possess his same abilities that would save the world. He said to stop Giygas from starting the invasion. Little did he know, though, that some of the tiniest alien life forms who worked for Giygas were aboard the RocketMann and told Giygas of this. When Lloyd went with Ness to bring the Minch boys home, the mother of the Minches struck him because she mistook him for some sort of a dung beetle. Before dying, Lloyd gave Ness a stone that could record songs that could help him defeat Giygas and perished.

Lloyd's remains, to this day, are up near the meteor where it landed. What happened to Ness? Well…. That's another story…


End file.
